


You Are Here

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [10]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Right there!Drawn for Osmosis Exchange
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	You Are Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

> I'm vaguely familiar with other Stargate shows but honestly had no idea that Stargate Universe existed before you submitted this description. Maybe it's not even a show? Is it a show? Either way, Eli was fun to draw and I hope I got it at least kind of right! I mean, he has the right number of limbs, I think, so it can't be that far off, right?

**Description I was given of this character:**

> Eli is a slightly chubby white man in his early-mid twenties. He has curly dark hair and dark eyes. He can be most frequently seen in a light grey zip hoodie over a red tee shirt with large white block letters reading "YOU ARE HERE," and blue jeans. He often wears earbuds and occasionally a heavy military-issue tac vest.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I think I meant to draw a foot in there and forgot... the arrows were just so fun and distracting.


End file.
